This invention relates to a battery case holding mechanism which prevents, when the battery case is taken out of a concave formed in an electric apparatus, the battery case from springing out of the concave.
Generally, an electric apparatus such as a cassette tape recorder has a concave formed therein, and a battery case is detachably housed in the concave. In this case, the battery case is engaged and held in the concave by the engaging means, and is constructed so as to be sprung out by the bias force of a bias means such as a compression coil spring or a leaf spring, when it is released from the engagement by manual operation.
The conventional battery case holding mechanism has a disadvantage that the battery case can not be taken out thereof without failure with the weak bias force of a bias means, and yet it is forcibly sprung out at the moment when released from the engagement with the overstrong bias force of the bias means, and falls at once. On the other hand, even in the event of the bias force being not overstrong, it is feared that the battery case falls when released from the engagement with the concave remaining placed upside down.